The disclosure relates generally to optical fibers and more particularly to optical fiber ribbons. Optical fibers have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical fiber ribbons may hold multiple optical fibers together in a group or array. The optical fiber ribbon includes a body formed from a material that holds the optical fibers together and/or that provides structure that assists in the handling and connecting of the optical fibers of the ribbon to various components or devices.